The Journey of a Hero
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: (My second DW fic) Follow the journey of a man who lived from the rise of the Yellow Turbans to the fall of Shu. In this time he saw alot of the world, he was Liao Hua, PG-13 to be safe, please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own DX/ROTK and its characters

A/N- this is my second DW fic, and again I am going with a minor character as my lead, I really have a admiration for this character, and I hope this turns out well, I admit I will not be going right from the book, and I will make up some of the characters, and events.

The Journey of a Hero

The world which he lived in was one of constant chaos; the rich used the poor to get what they wanted. The Emperor was nothing but a puppet to men who would use his power to only improve the amount of money they had in there coppers. Anyone who would stand up against this fact was cut down, rather quickly. It was not a world, in which you would want to live in. And has he walked towards another city he knew this fact quite well. He had decided to leave his home only a few months earlier, only being 16, he wanted to see the world for all of it problems, and want to find a great man who would help bring about change in this world. Though he had to admit to himself, that the odds of finding someone like that were low, but he knew he had to try.

As he walked into to the village noticed that the market area of the town were nearly empty, which was odd for any town, or at least it seemed so, because all of the other towns he had travel though always had busy markets. He walked towards the one man who was still around, more then likely because he was a sleep on a table.

He walked up to the man, and with a loud voice said, "Good day, sir, can you tell me where everyone is."

The man jumped at hearing the teenager, he looked up at the teen, "Well um wait did you say everyone was gone, lad."

"Um, yes I did, do you know where they went."

"Um yeah, I do, darn I overslept, they are all at the town squire where the mystic Zhang Bao is speaking to the people," he said, 'Hey follow me, I will show you the way."

The teen shrugged his shoulder, and decided to follow the older man, figuring that he did have anything else to do, and he wondered just who this Zhang Bao fellow was. He could tell without a doubt when they were getting to the town's main square, because as they got closer he saw a lot more people. Then the Square itself was packed with people standing around a small wooden stage where a tall man with long dark hair, and brown eyes wearing yellow robes was standing. He moved into to be able to hear the man that was speaking better.

"My fellow men, it is our duty to take our own destiny into our hands, to rise up, and create a new world, one where the rich do not crush us with their burdens, but one where everyone has the power, one lead by my brother. You must admit that the gods do favor us, you all must have seen me cure that ill earlier. It is a sign of favor by the gods on us, telling us that this revolution is just and acceptable. Now having all of that, great prizes like the one that we are after my friends do not come cheaply, even with the gods' blessings, we must make sacrifices for are goals, we must be will to fight and maybe die so that in the future our children will be able to life in a world free of oppression, and tyrants. Now know this the higher the sacrifice made the greater the reward for the sacrifice, sacrifices that cost us little, is normally worth little, now if you want to join this quest there are men at tables to the left of the stage that will sign you up."

The teen watched as everyone made an mad rush towards the tables which were to the mans left. As he watch the man who he had talked to earlier walked by, and turned to him.

"Boy, this is our chance, you should take it as well, those no good elite must pay for what they have done to us," the man said as he walked by.

The teen just stood there not really knowing what to do, the ideas that Bao said sound great, like the ones that he had been hoping for his entire life, but something just seemed wrong, nothing ever could be that perfect, and he wondered if the man was true to his word or just making up stuff to get people railed up to join his pointless campaign that if work would only lead to a different person being in power. The two idea were working themselves out in his mind when he felt a hand on his back, he turned to see Bao standing with a curious look on his face.

"Young man, I am sure you are unsure of are reason, I can tell that from your face, but they are true. I want to offer you a chance to join us personally. I have been trained to tell the future of people from looking at them, and well from what I see from you I can see a bright future, but also a violent future, please I ask you to join my and my brother's ranks," Bao said.

The teen had heard what he was looking for what wonder what the what he meant by violent future, he smiled at Bao, and said, "OK, I guess it seems to be in my future, I can't avoid it then."

"Good choice, I hope that with your help we can create the world, may I have you name," Bao said.

"Yeah sure, my name is Liao Hua," he said with a smirk.

"Liao Hua, now I am sure that is a name I will have to remember," Bao said.


	2. Chapter two: Hua's first win

I don't own ROTK/DW or any of its characters

A/N- Liao Hua is a very real character just read the book or play the ROTK game, he also should be in the DW game, he was a really cool character in the book.

Sideways- Thanks for the review, yep Liao Hua is one of my favs for what he did in multiple places I would say them, but I don't want to give those parts away, just say one has to do with Jing.

Liao Hua was sitting deeply in thought in his tent, he was one of the few who had such advantages, it had been a while since he had decided to join up with the yellow turbans. Everyday he had doubts about the cause which they were fighting for. The leaders said they were fighting to bring about a new world a world of peace, one where it did matter who you were born too, one where peace would reign forever among its people. Hua had to admit that these ideals the once that convenience him to sign up with the Turbans were really true and great ones, which he wanted to see happen in the world. What go him was that the yellow turbans didn't walk the walk, or at least he didn't see them do so. When they entered city they would cause great riots, and kill both the guilty and innocent alike. Hua had come to realize that most of the members of the army were just using it as a opportunity for there own advancement in the world, or for personal vengeance against past foes. It was these corrupt forces that overpowered the good officers he had worked under like Zhou Cang.

"The Han forces are almost here, everyone get to your post," A loud deep voice cried out.

Hua got to his feet and walked over and picked up his long sword, and wrapped it around his waist by the slash that it was connected too, "So the day has finally come to see what I am made off, well it had to come at some point," he said quietly to himself before walking out of his tent.

"Capitan, the men are ready, and waiting for you on the north slope," a solider said bring his horse.

"Thank, it time to be on are way, do you know if we are to be expecting any reinforcements," Hua asked the solider.

"You guess is as good as mine, you know how spotty things are right now," the solider said.

"Well thank you, well guess I will have to plan like I am the only unit out here," Hua said as he left to the hill where his men where.

When he arrived his men all cheered, and a large solider with long black hair approached.

"Sir, it looks like we get to finally time, captain," he said, "It looks like we are against Niu Fu."

"Well that is good, Zing, at least we know it not the Tiger out there, or a Yuan. Are the men all ready for this," he said looking at the other solider.

"yes sir, I believe they are ready for anything, I think they will understand why you pushed there training when the other commanders gave their men free run to do what ever they wanted," Zing said.

Hua smiled as he got of rode his horse infront of his men, "Men, this is the challenge, if we are to create a new world, we must first go though trails, think of this battle as one such trail, and know that the harder the suffering, the greater the victory."

A large cheer came from all over the small unit, as Hua turned to look at Zing, "When they come I want you to loop around and flank them from behind, got it."

"Yes sir, will do, this will be a interesting challenge, just stay alive sir," Zing said riding of into the distance.

Hua then watched as the unit under Fu came closer to where he was, he smiled as he knew they were the only unit that was going to attack him, he just hoped they did have any back up. "Archers, fire you volleys now," he cried out singling the dozen archers in their unit to open fire. The arrows hit there marks, knocking down dozens of advancing soldiers. He then prepare himself for the charge, and raised his armed and yelled, "Lets give them what we got!"

At the command his whole force moved right at the advancing foe. Hua ridding his horse used his long sword to cut down foes or just ran over some other ones. Overall he was moved deep into there lines, crushing his foes before him. He then was suddenly knocked off his horse by a blow from behind him. He quickly got off the ground to see a mountainous man standing with a huge hammer like object in his hand.

"Hey you, you were lucky I did get you with my full power," he said raising his hammer, charging him.

Hua noticed at the same time another solider with a sword also charging him; he had to make a choice quietly on what to do. He moved to the large man and dodged his hammer to get in close and killed in a single chopping move he then turned quickly and was able to parry the thrust of the oncoming swords me, then killed him with his next move. He then looked around to attack someone else but suddenly the enemy army broke and ran. It seemed that Zing had just flanked them from the back. The battle was over. When the men realized this they began to cheer loudly and roaring with happiness.

"So Capitan, I don't think that they are going to forget who we are," Zing said riding up on his horse.

"Yeah, everyone lets us return to camp, I am proud of you, it is time to celebrate this great victory," Hua said raising his sword.

Later at the camp a messenger came up to him while he was eating dinner with Zing.

"Sirs, I bring news of great importance," he said as he came near the two.

"Ok, what is it dear sir, that is so important, we also have so nice news, we won on the field of battle today," Zing said with a smirk.

"No, today in battle, the great teacher, and both of his brothers were killed by He Jin, in battle, the yellow turbans have been disbanded," the messenger said, "It seems that our cause was doomed from the beginning."

"Thank you, Zing, organize the men they have to know this," Hua said to Zing.

"Yes sir, " Zing said with a sigh before leaving looking very down about the news.

Soon Hua was before his men, his men who had just given their blood for a cause he now was told was over, "My men, I want to think you for your determination that you have soon to me, and the commitment to cause for which we fight, I must tell you though, that day, the yellow turbans were crushed and are rebellion is now over, I ask you to please return to your life, thank you for all your help."

"What are you going to do captain," One of the men said.

"I am going to search for a leader that will work to bring peace to this land, it may be hopeless, and I doubt any leader will take me in, but it worth a try," Hua said.

"Then we will join you in that quest, you have watch out for us, we trust you, we can't go home, if they find out we fought for the turbans we will be killed as criminals," the man yelled out.

Hua looked across the crowd, and sighed, then smiled at them, "Fine, how ever wishes to join my quest is welcome,"

Hua then left to prepare his stuff, he figured a couple of men may join with him, but it wouldn't be a big deal. But when he got out of his tent he saw his whole 500 man unit ready to match. When he saw it he almost broke down, in amazement from it. He walked to the front of them, "Today we look for the true way of peace, and man who will lead us there."


End file.
